


Penpals

by Duck_Life



Series: Jean and Maddie Are Twins AU [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 1960s, Child Death, Epistolary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Jean and Maddie keep up a correspondence after meeting at camp.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Jean,

It’s me, Maddie. I miss being at camp so much. I miss you and Annie. Things are fine here, I guess, but my father is barely around and I’m lonely. I miss being around kids my age. Dad has some new project kid he’s working on at the orphanage and he doesn’t want me hanging out there anymore.

Sorry, I shouldn’t be so negative. This is the first time I’ve ever written a letter to my sister! MY SISTER. Can you believe it? I still feel like I’m gonna wake up and realize it was a dream or something. It’s hard to believe you’re really out there. 

You can write back to Madelyne Pryor at P.O. Box 1168 in Omaha, NE. 

Sincerely,

Madelyne Pryor


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Maddie,

I miss you already! How is Omaha? Is it cold there? Probably not because it’s still summer, but my dad says it gets really cold in the winter. My grandma says she’s going to teach me to knit. Maybe I can knit you a scarf or some mittens for Christmas!

Annie said the funniest thing the other day. We were playing Frisbee and she said if she could have any superpower, it would be the superpower to shut down everyone else’s superpower. She’s so weird sometimes. 

If you could have any superpower, what would it be? I think I’d pick flying. It sounds like it would be fun.

Here’s the picture Annie took of the two of us. I got doubles printed, so now I have one and you have one. That way you can know for sure that I’m real. 

Love,

Jean


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Jeannie,

I was so excited when I got your letter! Having a secret penpal/secret sister is actually so much cooler than I thought it would be. I feel like a secret agent a little bit. I miss you too. Omaha is not very cold right now but it will get colder around October. I’m thinking about learning to knit, too. Maybe if you make me a scarf, I could make you a hat. 

If I could have any superpower I would want to be able to heal people. I could be the best doctor in the world and I wouldn’t even have to go to school! Or I could travel all over the world and help people who can’t go to hospitals or don’t have the money. I think that would be really cool. 

I love the photo. I keep it in a shoebox under my bed. I still don’t know how my dad would feel if he knew that you and I knew each other. 

Hope you’re doing good!

Love,

Madelyne 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Maddie,

I still don’t know how to tell my parents I have a twin. I mean, they’re not going to know any more about it than I did. I bet your dad would feel a lot different, though. I mean, he’s your (our?) biological dad. I guess I want to ask why he split us up. But I totally get why you don’t want to tell him. Who knows what was going on? I’m glad we found each other now.

Healing? Jeez Louise, you know how to make a girl feel two inches tall! I feel silly for saying “flying” now. I could still help people if I could fly, though. Maybe I could be like a superhero. That’d be pretty cool. I could have a secret identity and everything. By day, Jean Grey. By night… The Flying Female! (Not so great. Annie and I will workshop it.)

Speaking of Annie, she says she misses you!

Write soon!

Love,

Jean


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Jeannie,

IhatehimihatehimihatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehimihatehimihatehimIhatehimIhatehimhatemydadihatehimIhatemydad

hatehimhatehimhate him I hatehim I hate him


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Jeannie,

First of all, I am so sorry for my last letter. I was having a terrible day. I don't even remember why! When I felt better I tried to go get that letter out of the mailbox but it had already been sent. So, I'm sorry.

I've been feeling awful tired lately. Dad’s been giving me supplements and vitamins and stuff, though. I'm sure I'll be better soon!

How was your spring break? Did you do anything fun? Mine is coming up next week. I asked Dad if I could take a trip to New York (I told him it was to visit the museums) but he said no, of course. Someday I'll visit you though!!

Sincerely,

Maddie P.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Maddie,

  
Are you okay? You can tell me if you aren’t. I promise I won’t get weird or stop wanting to talk to you.  
My older sister Sara is going through a lot of changes right now. Girl stuff. Puberty. It sounds horrible. If that’s happening to you, you can tell me. I promise I won’t make fun. Annie and I talk about it all the time. She says if I get my cycle before her I have to buy her an ice cream sundae.

  
Love,  
Jean


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Jean,

  
I’m fine, promise. Like I said, I was having a bad day. I don’t even remember what it was about. It doesn’t matter.

  
Puberty! I hope not. Dad won’t even let me read any of those books about the changes your body goes through. He says they’re full of fake “facts” and they’re only written to lie to girls. I don’t know. He’s awful smart.

  
Of course, I know stuff because I read a lot of Judy Blume books. I can’t bring them back home, but sometimes I go to the library and read for hours until I’m done with a book. I like Judy Blume but also Nancy Drew and Ramona books. What do you like to read?

  
Love,  
Madelyne


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Maddie,

I LOVE NANCY DREW. And Hardy Boys. And Trixie Belden. And even grownup books like Agatha Christie stuff. I always try to solve the mystery before they get to that part of the book. I’ve only gotten it right twice though. I’m not sure a career in detective work is for me!

As for the “body” books, you’re not missing much! They’re gross. And they make me very  <strike> pestimistic </strike> pessimistic about getting older. I don’t want armpit hair and acne. I want superpowers, darn it! 

I’m sending you the Beetle Bailey comic from today’s paper because it made me laugh so hard milk came out of my nose. Do you get Beetle Bailey in Nebraska? 

Love,

Jean


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Jean,

Dad doesn’t get the paper so I never get to read the funnies. I liked that comic strip a lot! It made me laugh, too. (Thank goodness I wasn’t drinking milk at the time.) I wanted to pay you back so I bought Sunday’s paper from a news stand so I could send you a funny comic strip.

I couldn’t decide between Family Circus and Blondie so I’m sending both. Hope you like them!

Love,

Maddie


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Jean,

I just wanted to make sure you got my last letter. I haven’t heard from you in over a month. Have you gotten busy with school?

Love,

Madelyne


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Jeannie,

I feel silly for worrying. It’s just been a really long time and I miss you. I wish I had your phone number instead of just your mailing address. Is everything okay? Are you mad at me?

Love,

Maddie


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Jean,

I hope I’m not bothering you. It’s just that I’ve never had a penpal before and I keep waiting for you to write back. I don’t really have anyone to talk to about stuff that happens here. For instance, Dad’s been spending even more time at the orphanage. And last week he brought a boy home to keep running tests on him. 

I tried talking to the boy, but I don’t think he heard me. It’s like he didn’t know I was there. Dad says he has brain damage. But he was also real mad at me for barging into his office so I don’t know. 

I miss you. 

Love, 

Maddie


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Jean, 

It’s almost summer again. Are you and Annie going back to camp? I haven’t asked Dad yet if I can go. If I can, then I really really want to see you guys again. 

Love, 

Maddie


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Maddie,

Sorry I haven't written in so long. And I'm sorry but I can't come to camp this year. Annie died. A car hit her. 

<strike> I was </strike> I spent a lot of time in the hospital after that. I’m spending the summer at a special school. You can write me there: 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester, NY. The phone number there is 914-555-1963. 

Love,

Jean


End file.
